One Time Deal
by WildwingSuz
Summary: They agree to go to bed together just once to release the burning tension and get it over with.
1. I

Spoilers: Takes place during Season 6, summer of 1999 – right at the beginning of the really noticeable sexual tension between them. Mild for "Chinga".

Author's Notes: Although I was in Mystic a good seven years _after_ this story takes place, I could do nothing more than describe what I saw when I was there. Sue me if you feel you must for any mangling of that wonderful town I may do here. My husband and I had a fantastic anniversary trip there in 2007 and I can say nothing but good things about the area.

This is the R rated version of this story. The NC-17 version is up on my website, link in my profile.

A special thanks to Alia for continually encouraging me and making suggestions that get me back on track. I definitely couldn't have written this one without her.

.

**One Time Deal  
**By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated R for language and adult situations

.

**I**

_July 1999_

"You know, this is getting to be a problem," Mulder said in an offhand manner.

Scully frowned over at him. "What is?"

"This... tension between us. The reason I tripped was because you took off your jacket and that skirt isn't exactly loose."

She looked down at herself. The coffee-colored skirt was from one of her older Ann Taylor suits and perhaps a little more snug than usual, and she had a white shell top tucked into it with a thin leather belt around her waist. She was not wearing her suit jacket because it was damned hot and humid in Washington in July and she'd taken it off after getting out of the car earlier. Shortly before Mulder's little 'trip' that had landed them here. "It's not exactly skintight either, and what does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed and looked over at her with guileless eyes. "Scully, do you really have no idea what you look like? Or do you think I'm a damn eunuch?"

Her dark brows went up. "I do look in the mirror every morning, Mulder. And I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"Okay, I've had enough of this beating around the bush," he said. "This maybe isn't the time or place for it, but here goes. Scully, I think we need to have sex."

She was just about to take a sip of lukewarm coffee from the Styrofoam cup in her hand and as she froze was glad that she hadn't gotten the liquid into her mouth. There was a very good chance that her nice new white top would have been ruined if she had. Raising her eyes to his with the cup only millimeters from her lips she said slowly, "What did you just say?"

He looked back at her steadily. "You heard me. We need to break this sexual tension between us. Do the horizontal mambo, bounce the bed, bump nasties, make the beast with two--"

"I got _that_ part," she snapped, setting the coffee cup on the high metal table next to her without taking a drink and successfully hiding how her hand was trembling. "First of all, _partner_, why do you think we should? And what makes you think I want to be that intimate with you?"

He shrugged and then winced as it jostled his bandaged wrist, which was resting in a blue and white nylon sling that clashed with his brown and green striped tie. "You seem to be as physically attracted to me as I am to you," he said. "As for why, I already told you. I wouldn't have tripped and sprained my ankle and wrist if I hadn't been looking at your awesome ass. I can't take my eyes off of you anymore, Scully."

She stared at him, not quite believing what she was hearing as she folded her hands in her lap and not quite sure what to think about it, either. "I'm pretty sure that constitutes sexual harassment," she finally said. "In anyone's book."

"Like _that's_ ever been a problem between us," he snorted. "If I thought you didn't like it I would stop, but you've certainly never asked me to. And you usually give as good as you get."

"Hmph." Scully didn't dignify that with an answer. She stared at her coffee cup for a time but could feel his eyes boring into her. When she glanced at him he grinned, but didn't say anything. Just as she was about to get up and walk out, the ER doctor came into the room with two X-rays in his hands.

"Good news, Mr. Mulder. No broken bones, and the ankle sprain is very mild; you should be back on both feet in a few days. It's important that it not be hyperflexed again so be sure to use the crutches until at least Thursday, and if you have the slightest twinge continue to use them until you don't. The wrist is going to take longer to heal; give it ten days or more before you start using it normally as you really stretched the tendons. I've prescribed some painkillers for you. You can pick them up at the pharmacy on the way out."

"How about work? Should I--"

"Ah, yes. Since you're right-handed and it's your left wrist, I would think a desk position should do just fine for about two weeks. You shouldn't need any time off other than a few days for your ankle to heal enough to walk comfortably on."

Mulder grimaced, and Scully did feel a moment's sympathy for him knowing how he loathed being on desk duty which usually meant backlogged paperwork, background checks, or wiretaps. But she didn't feel bad for long after what he'd just said to her. "Good thing this didn't happen on the road," he mumbled, hopping down from the table and landing on his left foot, the bandaged right one held up as was his sprained wrist. Scully got up as well and handed him the pair of aluminum crutches that a nurse had brought into the examination room earlier, but he immediately dropped the left one with a grimace of pain. "Oh hell, I can't use both crutches," he said with clear exasperation, lifting the bandaged wrist. "Why'd I have to sprain the opposite ones?"

Scully stepped to his side with a sigh. "Put your arm around my shoulder, Mulder, we'll get you to the car this way," she said, bracing herself as she slid her arm around his muscular waist. "You're on your own once you're home, though."

The feel of his hard, masculine body against her side was enough to make her grit her teeth, especially after that surreal conversation. She'd never deny to herself that Mulder had starred in more than a few of her private sexual fantasies, but in person? Sex with him? She didn't think so. She was fairly certain that he was both well-endowed and likely a caring, considerate lover, although she didn't want to think about his staying power after five or more years of doing nothing than masturbating. She suspected he took the meaning of "one minute wonder" to new heights by now, but regardless either way she had no wish to deal with him as a part of her life more than just her friend and work partner. But maybe _just_ sex... especially only once so they could see what it was like and get it over with... that could be doable...

_What am I _thinking_?! _ She realized, aghast at her thoughts as they moved slowly down the hospital corridor. She was carrying the other crutch, the right dress shoe he couldn't get on his swollen foot, and the prescription in her free hand. _His craziness is catching, that's the only explanation._

They stopped at the pharmacy, Mulder sinking into a chair with a whistled sigh of relief as she went to get his prescription, then she had him wait at the doorway while she went and got the car. But as she helped him into it, he turned his head and stuck his nose in the hair over her ear, sniffing. "Don't know what new shampoo you're using, Scully, but I really like it," he mumbled into her hair, rubbing his nose against her scalp. "Smells like lemon and oranges."

Shivers coursed through her and she jerked away, letting go of him. Luckily he fell into the car rather than onto the pavement next to it. _Just what he needs, another sprain or, God forbid, a broken bone this time_, she thought. "It's citrus," she said shortly. "Don't sniff me, Mulder, it's rude. I've told you that before."

He said something just as she slammed the door and Scully had the feeling that it was a good thing she hadn't heard it. As she walked around the front of the car she saw him gesturing wildly and went back to open his door. "What?!"

"I can't get my seatbelt on like this." He waved his bandaged hand in her face.

"Oh for God's—hold still, Mulder, and if you touch me I'll break your other arm," she warned, leaning over him to snap the buckle in. As she backed out of the car she glanced at him to find him smiling mildly at her, but she had the funny feeling he'd seen or done something she wouldn't like. But if she couldn't catch him at it she couldn't bitch him out for it, so she'd have to stay on her toes.

The drive to his apartment was in silence, and not a comfortable one like those that they occasionally shared after a successful case. They hadn't even gotten started on today's case before Mulder had tripped and ended up in the emergency room, and Scully wasn't looking forward to working it on her own though she now had no choice.

As they turned onto Hegel Place Mulder said, "You're taking me to _my_ apartment, Scully?"

"Yeah, where did you expect, the Ritz?"

"I thought maybe I could stay with you until--"

"Oh no, no way, not happening, Mulder!" she exclaimed immediately. "Despite your claim, I'm not responsible for your accident. I was a good five feet ahead of you when you fell."

"Two feet if an inch. I didn't mean responsibility. I meant simply because I can't get around like this and there's no one else I can stay with. The Gunmen are out of town at the MacWorld Expo in New York this week."

She snuck a glance at him. He wasn't smirking, grinning, nor did he have any other odd or suggestive expression. "You'll be fine in your apartment, it's not that big. You can hop to the bathroom and back."

"But Scul-lee...!"

"No! I mean it! I'm not having your big gym shoes in the middle of my living room floor for me to trip over, or your dirty underwear in my bathroom, or you slathering toothpaste all over the sink--"

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of her apartment building and she stopped in the loading zone just long enough to get him out of the car and sitting on the steps while she moved to a parking spot. When she walked back to the building carrying his small soft-sided suitcase, both of their suit jackets, her laptop bag and briefcase and his other crutch, he was sitting on the stoop talking to her landlord. "Where've you been, Scully?" he asked, struggling to his foot with the single crutch.

"I had to park two blocks away; someone must be having a party in that corner house again," she said crossly. "I'd go arrest someone if I had probable cause other than wreaking havoc with parking. Let me get all this inside and I'll come back for you."

"Here, I'll take those things and you help your partner," her landlord said, reaching out for the items she was carrying.

She'd rather have had him help Mulder but didn't want to quibble and handed everything over, then stepped to her partner's side and in an undertone that she hoped her landlord couldn't hear, said, "No funny stuff, Mulder, or I'll drop you on your ass."

He gazed down at her for a moment and then nodded in all seriousness. "No funny stuff," he agreed. "But if this is the only way I can my hands on you and vice versa, I'll take it."

She had the feeling that the rest of this day was not going to be any more pleasant than it had been so far but gritted her teeth and slung her arm around him again as his settled over her shoulders. To her surprise, however, he was a perfect gentleman all the way to her apartment and even when she got him on the couch and then saw her landlord out, thanking him.

But when she turned around after closing the door, she caught his eyes moving up to her face and knew where they'd been. Hadn't staring at her ass gotten him enough pain already today? "Mulder, I swear..."

"Okay, Scully, I'll be on my best behavior. I appreciate you letting me stay here and I'll try to be as unobtrusive as possible."

She rolled her eyes, making no bones about her disbelief as she toed off her shoes and kicked them away to the side. "I'll get you settled in then I've got to go back to work as you well know," she said. "There's plenty of food, bottled water, and orange juice in the 'fridge. Coffee and tea's in the cabinet over the sink as you well know. There's some canned soup in the pantry if you want it. Help yourself, just call me if you use the last of anything so I can stop at the store on the way home. Or if you need me to get something." While talking she had gone to the hall closet and got down the sheets, blanket, and pillow she kept in case of company and now carried them to the couch. "Why don't you get up so I can make this into a bed for you? It'll be a lot easier to just leave it like this while you're here."

He struggled up with a hand from her, leaning heavily on the crutch with his good hand as she worked. "Whatever's easiest for you. Good thing I'm used to sleeping on a couch, huh?"

"I thought you had a waterbed."

"That? I got rid of it and got a regular bed, but most of the time I still fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV—the bed's too big and empty with just me in it," he said with an odd tone to his voice. She knew better than to look at him and busied herself with smoothing out the sheets and then laying the blanket over them.

"In that case it _is_ good that you're used to sleeping on a couch," she said blandly as she helped him the step or two back to the couch, not letting him know she'd understood his insinuation. "I should be back here no later than six unless I get held up and I'll cook something for dinner for us tonight—that reminds me, let me take something out of the freezer. Spaghetti okay with you?"

She had made it to the kitchen and away from the weight of his eyes, not caring if she was babbling. Jesus, why was she reduced to the level of a nervous sixteen-year-old virgin?! For Chrissakes she was a trained federal agent with a badge and gun and the knowledge and strength to use them. How could one man turn her to jelly with just one sentence? She'd been fine around Mulder until his remark in the hospital about them having sex. Setting a package of lean ground turkey in the microwave and closing the door she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. This was Mulder, her partner and best friend, and she wasn't going to sleep with him no matter what he--

Turning around she found him on one crutch right behind her and gasped, startled, jumping back. As she did so one nylon-clad foot slipped on the recently-waxed tile of her kitchen floor and she started to go down, then caught herself with one arm on the kitchen table.

But that startled him and his crutch slipped as she caught herself. He seemed to know he couldn't catch himself and let himself go over. Next thing Scully knew he was sprawled on the kitchen floor and she was standing over him, wondering just what in the hell had happened.

"Oh, my head," he groaned, reaching around to feel the back of his skull with his good hand. "Add insult to injury, why don't you."

"Shit, Mulder, I'm sorry, you startled me," she said, dropping to her knees at his side unmindful of the hard floor and reaching down to run her hands through his soft hair near the back of his head, which was once again against the cool tile, feeling for bumps. "Are you all right? Did you hit your head?"

"And my wrist, and my ankle, and my butt," he said, grinning up at her. "Going to kiss my ouchies?"

She looked down at him and blew out a breath upward, ruffling the front of her hair as she started to let go of him. "Mulder, I don't thi--"

His good hand came up, cupped around the back of her neck and pulled her face down to his as her words chopped off as if by a guillotine. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, giving her plenty of time to pull away, before guiding her the rest of the way to bring her lips to his, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the floor with him.

She was laying half over his chest and they had their arms around each other, his one hand still on the back of her neck while both of hers were buried in his tousled hair. But he wasn't holding her down to him; she was doing that just fine on her own. As she realized how wildly and passionately they were kissing she jerked away from him, staring down at him with both hands braced on his chest and feeling her face grow warm. Was this how the hallway kiss would have turned out, she wondered dazedly, if not for that damned bee?

"Deny that we want each other, Scully," he said huskily, gazing up at her with depthless dark eyes even as he let go of her neck. "I don't know why you fight it, but you want me just as much as I want you. And we need to find out."

She let her shoulders slump and sat back, breaking all contact but sitting only inches away, both legs to one side to keep her modesty intact and with arms folded around her ribs below her breasts, which still tingled from the feel of his hard chest against them. "Jesus, Mulder, why is it suddenly an issue?" she said in defeat. "Why can't we just keep... ignoring it?"

He rolled onto his side, his chest brushing one of her knees, and rested his head in his good hand, elbow propped on the floor. The other arm lay along his side atop the sling, the bandaged wrist resting on his hip. "Because the more I'm with you the more I want you and I'm tired of denying it," he said softly. "I'm at the breaking point. And I honestly think that if we relieve this sexual tension it'll go away and leave us be. Then we can just enjoy being friends."

She couldn't meet his eyes, noting that she needed to dust the bottom of the table legs and that the crossbar on one of the kitchen chair legs was coming loose. Finally she said, "There may be... merit... in your idea but Mulder, I'm not the type to just sleep around without any emotional attachment. Hence my bed being empty these past five years or so despite having had more than one invitation or chance if I'd wanted it."

A gentle touch on her chin made her look up at his smiling face. But it was a soft understanding smile, not a leer or sarcastic grin. He moved his bandaged hand back to his hip when he saw that he'd gotten her attention and said, "That makes two of us, Scully. I did some tomcatting around at Oxford but I much preferred being in a long-term relationship with someone I trusted, which did not happen often. Ours is, without a doubt, the longest I've ever had."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ours?"

"Well, yeah. Even with no sex it's one of the best I've ever had," his smile turned to a grin that lit up his eyes with a teasing light. "And it's up there in the top two."

"Top two?" she replied in kind. "If you tell me that Phoebe or Diana is one of them, I am going to shoot you again."

He laughed, and she felt a melting in the general area of her chest. As much as she didn't want him to, he did affect her in ways that were undoubtedly on the romantic side. "I value my hide, Scully—no, the other was my tenth grade girlfriend, whom I was positive was destined to my one true love until she dumped me for my best friend on the last day of school," he said. "And come on, you can't tell me that your first real boyfriend doesn't hold a special place in your heart."

"Well, yeah, but not the best ever," she said.

He gazed back at her with serious eyes. "Mine wasn't either," he said, which caused her heart to jolt when she realized what he meant, and she had to look away.

Scully glanced at her watch and shook her head. "Mulder, I've got to get going. When I called him from the hospital I told Skinner I'd head back to the office after interviewing McMann and it's already been twice as long as that should have taken."

"Scully, maybe we should talk more about--"

She knew exactly what he was going to say and cut him off. "Mulder, we are not going to talk about your hare-brained idea. If I want to talk about it I'll bring it up. Drop it or you're going back to your apartment on my way back to work, you got it?"

"All right, just help me up." At her stern look he bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back a grin. "I won't bring it up again unless you do. And no funny stuff, I promise."

"I've heard _that_ before!


	2. II

**II**

When she got home that evening she found Mulder sprawled asleep on his back on the couch, wearing a pair of bright blue nylon sweat pants with the Knicks logo on the hip and a loose grey t-shirt. The sheets and blankets were still folded beneath him although rather mussed, and she wondered how long he'd been out. His arm was in the sling across his chest and his bandaged foot rested on the floor on its heel although she saw the throw pillow she'd placed at the foot of the couch still there with an indent in it. As much as she wanted to put his foot back on the pillow, which was undoubtedly more comfortable, she also didn't want to wake him up and break the peace and quiet.

Moving quietly she set her laptop bag on the kitchen table, then went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of comfortable gym shorts and an Academy t-shirt, then padded silently barefoot into the kitchen to start dinner. Every once in a while she heard a soft snore or the sound of him moving, and reflected that it actually was nice to have someone else around for a change. At least while he was asleep; when he woke and got under her feet it was going to be another story.

But in the meantime she buried herself in cooking, something she enjoyed and so rarely got to do. While onions, green peppers, mushrooms and the ground turkey browned in a frying pan, a Dutch oven held the simmering sauce and a saucepan boiled for the pasta. On the counter was a loaf of frozen garlic bread waiting for its time to go into the oven, and nearby a bottle of the good Australian merlot that she knew Mulder liked was breathing.

"Wow, you didn't have to go all out."

She turned to find Mulder standing at the end of the table, leaning on the back of one chair on the forearm of his injured arm, the other holding a crutch to his side. His hair stuck up in dark spikes and his eyes were still at half-mast. He was so handsome in a tousled sleepy way that she felt her heart turn over despite herself. "I don't get much chance to cook since I rarely bother just for myself. It's..." she shrugged, "nice to be able to. So no bother."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Stay out from underfoot so we don't have another accident in here," she smiled over at him, stirring the sauce with a long-handled wooden spoon. "I'll do the rest. And when you're back to one hundred percent we'll do this again except you get to set the table and do the dishes."

He sketched her a little salute, smiling, and pulled out the chair. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Why, isn't there anything on TV?"

"I have no clue," he said as he sat down, leaning the crutch against the table. "I'd rather watch you. Just like you don't get many chances to cook, I don't get many chances to see you in a domestic setting like this. Like you said, it's nice. If nothing else I'll keep you company."

At first she was a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but before long their friendship came to the fore and soon they were discussing cases and doing their usual back-and-forth banter. He helped to set the table from his spot, then poured the wine when she brought it to the table and helped dish out the pasta and sauce, which Scully preferred to be served al dente and separate.

When she sat down Mulder handed her a wide-hipped wineglass and raised his. "To us, Scully—no matter what, let's remain friends."

"I'll drink to that." She tapped her glass against his, took a sip of the excellent win and then dug in. For a time the only sounds were of chewing, the clinking of silverware against china, and a murmured voice asking to pass the garlic bread or parmesan.

"Scully, I'm not saying this just because you cooked it but damn, this is probably the best spaghetti I've ever had. What all did you put in it?" Mulder said, mopping up the last of the sauce on his plate with a garlic bread crust.

"Well for one thing I use lean ground turkey instead of beef; that gets rid of any greasy taste," she said, taking a sip of her wine. "And for the sauce, I use Newman's Own and add red wine, fresh oregano, stewed tomatoes, fresh grated parmesan, and a little balsamic vinegar to it. One of these days I'll make lasagna like I learned from an Italian friend, you make the sauce for that from scratch and it has to simmer all day."

"Really from scratch?" Mulder grinned. "Hopefully you don't have to grow the tomatoes and all as they're kind of out of season right now. Not to mention that you have no room here for a garden."

She gave him The Look as she got up and began to gather the plates. "You keep it up you'll never taste that sauce."

He was instantly contrite. "I wish I could help, Scully. I did get basic training in being a good guest and know how to clean up and do dishes."

"Don't worry about it, that doesn't count when you're injured. Besides, this is far from the first time you've been here for dinner."

"Yeah, but we get carry-out or order in and there isn't that much to clean up."

"That's because we're usually working," she pointed out, filling the sink with hot soapy water. When she turned around to get the rest of the serving dishes Mulder was holding the empty platter from the garlic bread out to her with his good arm, and she smiled her thanks as she took it. "Here's something you can do: put the rest of the spaghetti and sauce in this container so I can have it for dinner tomorrow night."

He took the Tupperware bowl and lid from her. "You kicking me out already?"

She turned to look at him, surprised. "No, I just didn't think... I'm not used to--"

"No worry, Scully. I don't want to be an impos--"

This time she interrupted him. "You aren't, Mulder, despite the fact that you talked your way into staying with me. I rather like having you here... when you're not being a sarcastic pain in the ass, that is."

They grinned at each other, all being well in their world again. Scully turned back to the sink. "You can have the leftover spaghetti for lunch tomorrow and I'll think of something to make for dinner, it'll be nice to cook again. As I was saying before you interrupted me, I'm not used to thinking about anyone but myself for meals."

"I know, me too. That's why I like leaving what we have for dinner up to you when we eat together, I get tired of making that big decision between having something delivered or stopping to get take-out every single night."

She finished cleanup with a last swipe of the dishcloth over the table, then said on the spur of the moment, "I was going to go for a run, can I get you anything before I go?"

His puppy-dog eyes were classic. "Yeah—a new ankle so I can go with you."

"C'mon, I'll help you back to the couch instead." She stood beside the chair and helped him up, putting one arm around his waist and bracing the other hand against his lean ribs as he balanced carefully on one foot beside her. "And no funny stuff," she added as she looked up to find him gazing down at her, their faces only inches apart.

"Damn," he said softly, smiling down at her as they moved slowly towards the couch, "This would have been the perfect time for some funny stuff if you hadn't put a stop to it."

"That's what I was afraid of," she retorted.

He let go of her and sank down on the couch with a whistled sigh of relief. As she went back to the table to get his crutch she asked, "Are you in pain? Do you need something?"

"Yes, and no," he said. "I don't like those painkillers the ER doctor gave me. They make me dizzy and knock me out; the pain isn't _that_ bad."

Scully picked up the bottle from the end table as she set the crutch against it. "Tylenol Three with Codeine," she read from the label. "Pretty powerful stuff. Would you rather have plain Tylenol, Mulder? It's not as strong but it doesn't knock you out, either."

"Yeah, that'd be great," he agreed, smiling up at her. "You're a good doc as well as a good friend."

She smiled back then shook her head at him as she moved away. "Flattery will get you everywhere but into my bed, Mulder." _Now why did I say that,_ she wondered as she went into the bathroom and got the bottle of regular Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. _ It's one hell of an opening into that stupid let's-have-sex discussion that I'd rather not have. I just bet he'll jump on it. _

But he didn't remark on it when she returned with the pills then brought him a glass of water. She made sure he had the remote near to hand before donning a pair of white cuff socks and her Nike cross-trainers. "I shouldn't be gone too long and I've got my cell if you need me," she said, patting the fanny pack around her waist as she went through her warmup stretches.

He waved her off but was watching avidly as she stretched. "Go," he said shortly, but was still smiling. "See you when you get back."


	3. III

**III**

As she ran Scully mulled over the startling events of the day. For all that she was used to strange things happening over the last six years since she'd thrown her lot in with Mulder, this was unprecedented. It appeared that he was dead serious and she wasn't quite sure how to take it; up until the kiss on her kitchen floor she'd honestly thought he was kidding and just carrying the joke too far as he was wont to do.

Sex with Mulder. It both deeply and wildly attracted and aroused her, and yet repelled her. Attracted, well, because he one hell of a sexy, charismatic, muscular, masculine... yeah, all that and more. Repelled because she had a pretty good suspicion that once they did sleep together she'd be left in the dust, forgotten, and he'd obsess over something else with good little Dana to tag along, the ever-faithful Mrs. Spooky in her place two steps behind him. Although she wasn't the type to fall in love with every man she had sex with, Mulder was different. Different because he was her friend, her partner, one of only two people on this planet that she trusted unconditionally--and the other was her mother. How much of that would change afterward?

_I'll have to insist on nothing changing in our relationship/friendship,_ she thought as she geared up from her slow warmup jog to a medium run when she reached the park two blocks from her building, feeling her muscles warm to the work. Then it hit her._ What the--? I'm_ not _going to sleep with him!_ she scolded herself then upped her pace another notch as if to leave the thoughts behind. For a while she succeeded, forcing herself to concentrate only on her breathing, the feel of her muscles moving in easy harmony, the sweat forming on her brow and beginning to trickle down her back. But the memory of that life-altering kiss stayed in the back of her mind, just waiting for the right time to come back and haunt her with the knowledge that she could have more if only she was brave enough to reach for and risk it.


	4. IV

**IV**

Late that night she lay awake in her bedroom, listening for any movement from the living room without realizing it. She'd left her bedroom door cracked a little just in case he should need her, and twice now she'd heard him limp-shuffle his way to the bathroom and then back to the couch. He had the TV on very low; she couldn't hear it but could see the dim flickering blue glow.

Obviously he couldn't sleep either. Probably for the same reason that was keeping her awake, she thought with some annoyance. But he didn't have to go to work in the morning and she did. Rolling onto her other side, she huffed a sigh and moved her legs to a cool spot on the sheets.

"Scully? Are you awake?"

She jerked upright, glaring towards the door. "Mulder? What are you doing?"

He was speaking through the barely open door, she saw, and calmed down. If he'd come in she would have knocked him on his ass and broken his other leg, and probably _never_ gotten rid of him, she thought with exasperation. "I can't sleep, and I can hear you moving around in here. Want to talk?"

She mulled it over for a few moments, then threw the covers back and got up, padding over to the door in her forest-green satin pajamas to ease it open. Mulder stood a foot or so back in the hallway, crutch under one arm and the other in its sling. "How are you getting around? Okay?"

"I'm getting used to it. Especially when I decide to drink an entire half-gallon jug of Evian and have to use the bathroom a half-dozen times in two hours," he said in a clearly annoyed voice with his usual Mulder over-exaggeration.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "Why don't you go sit down, I'll make us some caffeine-free tea and meet you on the couch."

As he stumped away she turned and grabbed her white terrycloth robe from the back of the door but just threw it around her shoulders without belting it, then moved out into the apartment barefoot. The building's central air kept the place at a comfortable temperature, the floors smooth and cool.

He was sitting on one end of the couch when she walked over with their mugs, handing one to him then curling up at the other end. He'd turned the TV off and the only light was from the dim kitchen light over the sink she'd left on. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

After taking a sip of tea Mulder shrugged. "I dunno. How 'bout those Knicks?"

"I may not follow basketball the way you do, but even _I_ know they're not playing this time of the year," Scully gazed over at him, fighting to contain a smug grin. "Try again."

"Hmmn... how's the McMahon case going?"

"We discussed that during dinner and obviously nothing new has come up since we've been together most of the time since then." She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and was enjoying making him dance around his promise. "Want to give it another shot?"

He snorted. "We can't talk about what I want to talk about, so the ball's back in your court," he said in a rather grumpy tone. She couldn't see his face clearly in the dim light, just his eyes sparkling at her which belied the tone of his voice. "So what do _you_ want to talk about, Scully?"

"How we're going to work out sleeping together just once," she said right back then was shocked at herself. When had she begun thinking and speaking things like this without considering it first?!

"Really." He said dryly, holding his mug cupped in both hands. "You sure about this, Scully? You're not going to get my hopes up then bail on me, are you?"

She huffed. "Have I ever?"

"No, but we've never planned to have sex before," he pointed out and as he set his mug on the coffee table she saw that his hand was shaking slightly though she'd never have known it from his tone of voice, which was calm and rational. Somehow seeing how nervous he was calmed her down. "So before we do so much as talk I have to know you're not going to change your mind without really good reason."

"What do you consider a really good reason?" she asked.

"Say if you don't like the way I touch you or we get started and you don't get aroused, that sort of thing. Not plan everything out only to shut me up and then not go through with it."

She drew herself up. "Mulder, that's insulting. You really think that I would--"

He held up a hand. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I don't think you'd do that deliberately but if you changed your mind before we ever touched each other I could see you not saying anything and just trying to avoid it."

She pondered that, being honest with herself. "I might, trying to not hurt your feelings, but I promise I won't," she finally said. "If I do change my mind I'll tell you right away. Actually I think you're right, Mulder. If we have sex as friends just one time that _could_ get rid of this sexual tension between us and then we could be even better friends and partners. But we'll need ground rules."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well first of all, no kissing. I don't want to fall madly in love with you when you don't feel the same for me and the kiss we had on the floor this afternoon was that kind of kiss."

He paused, seemed to want to say something, then blurted, "You mean like they did in 'Pretty Woman'? 'Don't kiss them on the mouth'?"

She glared over at him. "Are you calling me a prostitute, Mulder?"

"Oh, shit, oh hell no," he stumbled out. "I didn't, I don't--"

She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "God, I had you bigtime!"

He relaxed back against the arm of the couch. "You did, G-woman, you did. So, no kissing. Okay, if _you_ insist although I am hereby lodging a formal protest. What else?"

She thought about it. "We should go to a neutral place like a hotel. I don't think that either of our apartments is a good idea."

Nodding, he said, "I know just the place. When my building was fumigated last year they put us up in a really nice hotel not far from here that has rooms with king-sized poster beds. I think you'll like it."

"Okay, that sounds good." She surprised herself by yawning. "And we split the cost."

"Well, it _was_ my idea--"

"No negotiation on this one or I _will_ think you're treating me like a hooker," she said firmly, and meant it.

He raised both hands. "Fine, the hotel room is Dutch. Anything else you want?"

"Uh, protection?" she looked over at him a little shyly. Though this was a rather uncomfortable subject when sitting here like this coldly discussing it, she wanted to see what he thought. "I don't think we need it for a variety of reasons, the main ones being that I'm your doctor and I can't get pregnant, but I wanted to mention it anyway."

"If you're okay without I'm good," he said seriously. "Although to be honest I've never gone bareback before."

"Me either," she said with some surprise as she realized it. "I can't take the pill so I've always used condoms."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now." She yawned again, then he followed suit. "But I reserve the right to addendums as I think of them."

Raising his arm in its sling, Mulder chuckled ruefully. "We'll have time to think of them because it'll be a while," he said. "I want to be one hundred percent before we do this. That's _my_ condition."

She nodded and stood up. "I'm finally sleepy, so I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Mulder."

"Good night, Scully. Sleep well."

And to her surprise she did just that; she was out before her head hit the pillow.


	5. V

**V**

The next two weeks seemed to drag by. Mulder went back to his own apartment after work on Thursday since he seemed to be able to walk fine by then, but managed to get out of going back to work until Monday. "I'd rather sit around and read or watch daytime TV than be in the office sitting at my desk like a lump of clay," he told her on Wednesday. But Monday he was back, shuffling half-heartedly through files and tossing pencils at the ceiling with his good hand. Nothing more was said about their upcoming tryst and although she wouldn't have admitted on upon pain of death, it was all Scully could do not to dwell on it almost every moment she was awake.

Friday he went back to the doctor and returned without the sling, although the wrist was still carefully wrapped in a heavy Ace bandage. "The doc said he's never seen anyone heal as fast and after looking at my chart, can't believe I didn't do something to make it worse," Mulder proudly told Scully when he returned from his appointment to find her sitting at his desk using his computer. "Little does he know my motivation."

It was the first time their plans had been mentioned since that night in her apartment and it was all Scully could do not to blush._ Keep it cool, _she told herself. "I wish I'd known that's all it takes to get you to listen to doctor's orders," she said dryly, quirking one eyebrow at him before turning back to the computer. "Just the _promise_ of a reward does it?"

"Not any old reward," he smiled at her as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "_This_ reward."

"Well don't plan on this being a reward ever again," she pointed out. "It's a one-time-only deal, G-man."

"Then I guess it's too bad I didn't hurt myself worse," he quipped. "Just a couple of sprains don't seem worth it."

She huffed but ignored him as she concentrated on what she was doing with the computer. Once she'd finished sending her document to the printer she said in a carefully offhand way, "So when did the doctor say your wrist would be fully healed?"

Glancing at him from beneath her brows she was relieved to see he wasn't smirking. "He said I could start using it normally on Monday," he said, digging in his suit pocket and bringing out a couple of sunflower seeds, one of which he tossed into his mouth and cracked. "What do you think of the Friday after?" he added almost too-casually.

"After work? Sounds good," she said, equally as nonchalant, walking over to get her printout. "Now, Mulder, you get to come up to Accounting with me and explain exactly why and how on the Beck case you managed to lose both of our cell phones and the extra clips for your gun, and damage the rental car so bad they wouldn't take it back without your signing a waiver."

He heaved a very put-upon sigh, but she saw that he was smiling slightly as he got out of the chair and followed her to the door.


	6. VI

**VI**

"What? _Today? _ For how long?"

Scully looked up from the slides she was sorting at the tone of Mulder's voice. He sounded both angry and panicked.

"Well, sir, not exactly... I did have some plans for the weekend... no, nothing I can't... okay, I'll be there... yes, sir, I'll tell her." With no further ado he all but slammed the handset down.

He thumped his head into his hands, wincing although he'd been without the Ace bandage for several days now. "Scully, you are not going to believe this."

"Where do we have to go and how soon do we leave?"

"Not we, just me. Skinner's lent me to the VCU in New Orleans but he wants you to stay here and work on something else this afternoon, you're to head up to his office in half an hour to get your assignment. My plane leaves at six. I don't fucking _believe_ this!"

She knew his frustration. Tonight was to have been the big night, and somehow she wasn't surprised that this had happened. Perhaps she should have jumped his bones when he was prone on her kitchen floor! "For how long?" she asked, leaning an elbow on the table and resting her chin in one palm.

"Hopefully no more than two or three days; they seem pretty close to catching the UNSUB but can't seem to figure out the last few clues, hence my presence. You, uh, you could fly out tomorrow and meet me in New Orleans if you want."

"Don't you think you'll be a little worn out for that?" Scully asked softly. "We both know how you get when you're profiling."

"You're right," he admitted, heaving a deep sigh as he gazed over at her. "Jesus... so close."

She nodded. "We should have expected that something like this would happen."

"No shit. Well, I'll cancel the reservation and we'll try again for next week."

"Next week it is."


	7. VII

**VII**

"Mulder, you are simply not going to believe this."

"What came up now? There can be no other reason you're calling me at eleven at night."

"My period. It's a week early. That does tend to happen when I'm really busy or upset or whatnot. Sorry about that."

"Is it a dealbreaker for you? It's not for me."

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is. Kind of like your wanting to be one hundred percent with those sprains, you know?"

"I understand. I'm disappointed but I understand."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" she answered with roiling frustration. "This time it isn't Skinner sending us somewhere or physical injuries, it's _my_ fault."

"No fault, Scully, simple biology," he said warmly over the line. "This is worth waiting until we can do it right."

She smiled even though he couldn't see her. "Did you want to try and make another reservation for the week after?"

"Is that long enough?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's twelve days, it should be or I need to go to a doctor," she said dryly.

"Maybe we should try going somewhere else," he suggested. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I've been thinking about putting in for a couple of vacation days," she said. "Although it might look odd if we both did it for the same days."

She swore she could hear him nod. "Skinner seems to send me out of town alone more than you, maybe I should?"

"Let's try that," she agreed. "You put in for Friday after next and I'll call in sick—let's take the whole day, what do you say?"

Dead silence on the other end for a few moments. Then, "Sounds good. What do you think of going away for the weekend, take some R&R? Feel like trying Maine again, or maybe south to the Carolinas?"

"Getting away for a few days does sound good. Probably cooler if we go north rather than south."

"What was the name of that town in Maine you went to last year ago?"

"Oh God no! I'm not going back there, next time it'll be an attack of killer lobsters or something equally disgusting. How about Vermont? I'm sure we could find a nice B&B up there."

"I think Langley's from around there, let me give him a call and see what he has to say. I'll give you a call when I find out anything, OK?"

"Deal," she said softly. "Thanks for understanding."

"What, you think I'm going to get annoyed by biology? Or that I think you did this on purpose? I'm taking you at your word, Scully, that you want this as badly as I do. If you change your mind I know you'll tell me."

She smiled. "I won't change my mind now. I think this is a very good idea, Mulder. Once we break this sexual tension we can go on with our lives and not have to worry about it again."

There was silence on the other end for a while. Then he said, "Have to run. See you tomorrow at the office."

She set her cordless down, frowning. Had he sounded annoyed or disappointed there at the end? Had he forgotten why they were doing this? Or did he expect more? She certainly hoped not, but began to have second thoughts about what to expect.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Four days later she woke with sniffles, which soon developed into a full-blown, miserable summer cold. Of course Mulder picked it up from her and got it even worse, missing three days at work. The day he returned she wondered out loud if God didn't want them to do this, and he replied that an omnipotent deity should have better things to worry about than their sex lives. This developed into a heated discussion that ended up a bitter argument by the end of the day and they didn't speak to each other all weekend. By the time they made up on Monday morning both colds were past, as was her cycle, and tentative plans were made for the following Friday barring any other disasters real or imagined.


	9. IX

**IX**

Scully paced her apartment, wondering what was taking him so long. Flat tire? Car won't start? Car blown up? Apartment building blown up? Hell there could have been a nuclear holocaust and she wouldn't have noticed it with the amount of butterflies dancing around in her stomach. Now she wished she'd insisted on picking him up, but it did make sense as she lived on the way to Connecticut from his place.

He'd been supposed to pick her up at ten and here it was quarter until eleven. She didn't want to call and sound too eager after that last phone call regarding their tryst, but she was also getting more worried than annoyed. For as often as he ran late he usually called.

At eleven she couldn't stand it anymore and called his home phone. After four rings, right before the machine would have picked it up, he answered sounding very groggy. "Mulder."

"It's your partner. Are you still sleeping?"

"Oh, fuck! I forgot to set the alarm! Damn it! I'm sorry, Scully, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Make it thirty and have a shower," she said. "And don't speed, you don't need to get in an accident or get a ticket."

"Jesus I'm really sorry about this," he said groggily. "I had a hard time getting to sleep last night or I never would have slept in this late."

"Don't worry about it, Mulder. I know how you are with that alarm," she said, making sure to inject humor into her voice. "Just shower and get over here."

Half an hour later to the minute he pulled up out front and they met in the hallway, Scully carrying her overnight bag and carryall, both of which he took from her. As always he looked awesome in casual clothes, a pair of tight black jeans which were too long and wrinkled over the tops of his running shoes, a plain light grey t-shirt tucked into the beltless waistband. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants with a snug, scoop-necked white t-shirt and sandals, determined to make the most of this vacation no matter what ended up happening.

"I've decided on your penance," she told him with a grin as they headed for his car. She noted that not only was his hair still wet, it was dripping rivulets down the sides of his face. "You can take me to lunch as soon as we get there. I've always wanted to try the S&P Oyster Company restaurant—my dad used to eat there every time he went to the naval base in nearby Groton and he raved about it. I hear it's ex-pen-sive."

He groaned as he popped the trunk and slung her bags inside. "If that's what it takes," he said as they headed for their doors, his grin belaying his words. "Can you wait two hours, though?"

"_I_ got up early and had a good breakfast," she pointed out. "Unlike someone I know."

As they pulled away from the curb he glanced over at her with a crooked grin before putting his eyes back on the road. "That's what Mickey D's is for," he smirked.

"Ugh! Better you than me."

"And better an Egg McMuffin than your dry wheat bagel with bee droppings or whatever it is this week," he teased right back.

The drive up to Connecticut turned out to be pleasant and stress-free despite their sniping, even when she insisted on making him stop to throw out the empty McDonald's bag because the smell was making her nauseous.

They arrived in Mystic a little after one-thirty and she spotted the restaurant right away; the town wasn't very big and it was on the main drag just before the famous bascule bridge. "Did you want to eat first or go check in?" he asked as they neared the restaurant.

"Eat first," she said. "I'm starving."

"Food it is," he said agreeably, turning into the parking lot. But as he did so, a car suddenly began to back out of one of the parking slots and he swerved, narrowly missing them and the row of cars on the other side as well. "_Is_ someone upstairs deliberately trying to wreck this for us?" he said as he pulled into a parking spot, alluding to their argument from a few weeks back. "That's all we'd need now, an accident to delay us even longer."

She chuckled. "I think if that was the case it would take more than getting broadsided by a clueless driver or even everything else that's stopped us before this," she said as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Something more like a burning bush or lightning strike?" Mulder said, holding the door for her. "Or stone tablets graven with 'thou shalt not sleep with thine partner' on them?"

Scully had to stifle a guffaw as they joined the short line waiting for a table. "How much do you want to bet Skinner has those in his closet just waiting for the right time to put them on your desk?" she snickered.

Mulder apparently had no such compunctions and did bellow a laugh, ignoring the few people who turned to look at them. "I think if he had them he'd have used them by now," he chuckled as they moved up. "Although I do think he's one of few who doesn't assume that we've been sleeping together for years now."

"Do you think he'll suspect when we get back?" she asked, frowning slightly. This hadn't occurred to her until now.

"If he doesn't catch us _in__ flagrante delicto_, how's he going to prove anything?" Mulder said reasonably then to the hostess, "Two, non-smoking, by a window if you've got it."

"Well, the reason we're doing this is to stop the sexual tension between us; what if he notices it's gone?" she said as they followed the hostess through the bright room with its trademark red and white walls to a small table by a bank of long windows looking out onto the Mystic River. "We'll most certainly be much more relaxed and comfortable with each other."

"I don't know that it'll be noticeable to anyone other than us," Mulder said, picking up the menu. "Hey, want to start with the Seafood Stuffed Potato Skins?"

Once he got to talking about food she knew that was the end of that particular conversation and gave it up for the time being.


	10. X

**X**

"I'm telling you, Mulder, it's back the other way. Didn't you say it's right across from the Mystic Aquarium?"

"I thought it was along here somewhere," he mumbled, looking around as he slowed the car and then turned into a private house's driveway before backing out and going back the way they came. "Isn't it supposed to be on top of a hill?"

Though stuffed with a wonderful lunch of seafood pasta, lobster bisque and even crème bruleè for dessert Scully found herself getting annoyed and struggled to hide it. She didn't want to ruin their getaway weekend by being bitchy, but when he refused to accept her directions it never failed to make her crabby. "Once past the bridge, follow the road that leads up the hill," she said. "Past Mystic Pizza."

"I never saw that movie, but I've heard of it," he said. "Demi Moore, right?"

"Nope, Julia Roberts." She'd never admit it to him upon pain of death, but it had been one of her favorite movies as a teenager and was one of the reasons she'd wanted to come here when Mulder had found out that Langley was from Maryland, not Vermont, and their weekend-away plans had been thrown open. "Right, Mulder, turn right, here!"

Twenty minutes and two stops for directions later they found their hotel, nestled atop a small hill and directly across from the Mystic Aquarium as promised. "This doesn't look much like a five-star hotel, Mulder," she said as they got out of the car. "It looks more like an everyday average chain hotel."

"I checked Fodor's," he said defensively. "Five star in every way, with raves about the restaurant. Are you changing your mind, Scully?"

She met him at the trunk and glared up at him. "Why do you keep asking me that, Mulder? Do you trust me so little?"

"No, of course not," he said, popping the trunk. "It just seems like you're balking every step of the way."

"Balking!" she snapped as she grabbed her bags. "I suppose it's because I'm not like a kid at Christmas about this the way you are."

Still arguing they moved into the hotel lobby which, luckily, was empty other than the two hotel employees behind the counter that they marched up to. "Mulder, I have a reservation for the honeymoon suite," he snapped at one of the two clerks then turned back to her. "Scully, I--"

"Sure you wouldn't rather have separate rooms?" the other clerk quipped, smiling. "It doesn't sound like your wedding day is going any too well at this point."

They both stared over at her, then Mulder burst out laughing and Scully couldn't help but grin. "The day we don't argue is the day we really do dislike each other," she admitted as she set her bags down, glancing up to find his eyes warm on her. She wanted to add that it wasn't their wedding day but wasn't sure what Mulder had told them and so held her peace.

"She's right," he admitted as he filled out the registration card and handed over his gold American Express, cutting his eyes meaningfully to Scully and she got the message—_we'll worry about splitting the bill later. _Without warning he reached out with his other hand and pulled her over to him, slinging an arm across her shoulders and holding her against his warm side with a gentle squeeze. It was all she could do not to react by shoving away from him out of sheer habit; instead she nestled into his side and smiled at the clerks. It felt extremely odd but she rode with it, ready to give him what-for when they were alone.

But when they walked into the room it was all she could do not to collapse from nervousness, which had been growing since they left the restaurant. Now that the time was here she didn't have a clue as to how to handle this situation and the sudden uncertainty around her partner didn't help—nor did the anticipation she could feel building in her body. They had gotten a suite with at least three good-sized rooms as well as a big bathroom with a two-person Jacuzzi, she found as she explored. She ended her explorations in the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to gaze in at the huge pillow-covered bed.

"So. Scully. Here we are."

She turned to see Mulder standing just a few feet away in the living room, their bags jumbled around his feet. He had his hands shoved in the front pockets of his tight jeans and was gazing at her with a slight frown.

"Yeah," she breathed and then forced herself to relax. "So, what now?"

He shrugged, not moving. "I don't know, we never got this far in our discussions," he admitted. "Do we just rip off our clothes and jump in the bed and have at it, or what?"

She chuckled, then found herself belly laughing. At first he looked surprised, but before long he had joined her. Scully walked past him to sit down on the loveseat in the living room still laughing, patting the cushion next to her so that he came and joined her. "Oh my God, Mulder, I feel like I'm sixteen again," she admitted. "Please tell me I'm not the only nervous one here."

He smiled at her, reaching over to rub her back lightly through the white shirt but not touching her anywhere else. "You're not. This situation is totally outside the realm of my experience. Well, then, first of all let's go back over our rules," he said, moving his hand back to his lap then raising it with one long finger extended. "First, no kissing."

She nodded, even though she wasn't sure about that one anymore. Kissing certainly would have made this easier, she thought. "Second, neutral place. Check."

"Third, we split the cost. You can pay me back when we get home."

"Fourth... was there a fourth? I don't recall one."

"Not that I can remember."

"And it's only this one time," she made a point of saying.

He looked at her openly, showing his feelings on his face. "If you insist," he said slowly. "But I'd like to leave it open to negotiation later. Afterwards."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mulder..."

"Well, it occurred to me that if we made that a hard and fast rule we might end up breaking it later, so why not leave it open?" he argued, stretching one arm across the back of the loveseat and tugging her back to sit against him.

She acquiesced; leaning back as his arm came around her and his breath stirred the top of her hair. They were _supposed_ to be touching each other, she reminded herself, and forced herself to relax against him. "But the whole point of this was to break the sexual tension between us and have done with it," she said, resting her head back against his arm.

He nuzzled her hair, causing a shiver to break over her and goosebumps to rise on her bare arms. His other hand reached over and took one of hers, holding it gently on his upper thigh. "And I can't wait to do that with you," he said huskily, pressing a kiss just above her ear. More shivers, more goosebumps. "I want to make love to you more than anything else I can or will ever think of." He let go of her hand and gently tilted her chin to look up at him. "Are you still with me, Scully?"

She turned slightly so she could see him better and gazed up into his dark hazel eyes, feeling her arousal rising even more at the look on his expressive face. "Yes, Mulder, I am," she whispered, reaching up and cupping his face without thinking about it then impulsively adding, "And I have wanted to for so long."

He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand, touching it lightly with his tongue and smiling slightly when she gasped. "Me too," he admitted as he took her hand again and carried it to his chest. "Feel what you're doing to me."

Beneath her palm and the thin grey layer of cotton his heart was galloping, almost pounding. She bit her lower lip lightly and returned the favor, pressing his palm just above her left breast so he could feel the same happening to her. "I've never been so physically aroused in my life," she admitted, looking up at him again. Then, though it took a strength of will she didn't know she had, Scully moved his hand down to cup her breast before letting it go.

His lips parted, eyes half-closing as he gently caressed her breast, his thumb brushing over the taut nub and causing her to gasp out loud. His hand then left her breast, wandered up over her breastbone and throat and tilted her face up to his again. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before he said, "Let's go in the bedroom before we go any further."

Without a word she got up alongside him, his arm still warmly draped around her shoulders, and walked by his side to the huge overstuffed bed where they stopped at the foot. "I don't know, we may get lost in there and never find each other or our way out," she quipped nervously.

He chuckled, removing his arm with one last squeeze. "Let's get all these pillows off and the covers down," he suggested.

She took one side and he the other, tossing pillows haphazardly although Scully was careful to keep a clear path to the bathroom as she figured they'd need it afterward; practical was her middle name whether or not she wanted it to be, she thought. Together they dragged the coverlet and top sheet down, then paused and gazed at each other over the bed. "I, ah, brought something to wear," Scully said. "Why don't I go change?"

He looked as relieved as she felt. "I'll get us a couple of glasses of wine from the mini-bar; red or white?"

"I'll let you choose; you know what I like," she smiled over at him as she went to get her carryon and take it into the bathroom.

But once in there she let her shaky legs collapse and sat heavily on the closed toilet seat lid. Jesus, was she _really_ going to do this? Cold-bloodedly have sex with her partner—no promises of love or a romantic relationship, like two strangers scratching in itch? Could she really?

But it wasn't like that at all, she knew. In their own odd co-dependent way they really did love each other and that was all she needed to know. Perhaps they weren't _in_ love, but the deep fondness and honest liking they had for each other would suffice and she didn't think that they would lose any of it after this.

Scully undressed and folded her clothes into a neat pile on the side of the tub, then pulled out the lingerie she'd picked up weeks ago to wear for this occasion. When she had it on she moved to stand in front of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door and eyed herself critically. All the extra working out over the last few weeks showed; her arms and abs in particular looked well-toned and for once she was honestly pleased with her appearance.

"Hey Scully, your wine's getting warm out here," she heard Mulder call. "Should I start without you?"

There was no way she could help cracking a grin. "Why not," she called back, going to the sink and patting her cheeks lightly with cool water then added, "You usually do."

His laughter from the other room made her smile grow. But then it faded as she reached for the doorknob, paused, took a deep breath, then raised her chin and swept out into the bedroom.

Mulder was sitting on the edge of the bed clad in nothing more than a pair of his favorite black boxer-briefs when she came out and he shot to his feet like he'd had a spring under his ass. "Wow," was all he said, looking her up and down with an expression akin to a starving man. Though the white sheers were drawn over the large windows, diffused sunlight still lit the room well enough to see clearly by.

The negligee set Scully had picked out for this tryst was a deep royal blue—one color she was sure he could see properly with his type of colorblindness. The silk nightgown was a high-waisted A-line, the skirt falling in shimmering folds from just below her breasts to the floor and nicely showcased her lower body, especially her hips and stomach. Its bodice was two lacy cups that her nipples just peeked through, tied around her neck with thin strings. The light robe over it was of the same material but embroidered with patterns in the same color, the edging in the same lace as the bodice.

Her eyes were glued to the bulge in the front of his shorts, which was growing even more as she watched. "Wow is right," she replied, forcing her feet to move her towards him. He met her partway, enfolding her in his arms and doing nothing more than holding her firmly but lightly against him for a time, the side of her face pressed against his warm chest and his cheek on the crown of her head. She had her arms around his waist and couldn't resist stroking up and down his firm, corded back, and almost before she knew it one of his hands had moved up to stroke over her hair, the other remaining around her shoulders holding her against him. What nervousness she had been feeling began to dissipate; this was Mulder, her partner and best friend. Desire rose in its place, especially for what she felt pressing against her stomach.

"What do you say we move to the bed?" he murmured down to her, lifting his head. She leaned back a little to look up at him, seeing his calm actions belied by the fire in his eyes. For the first time she knew the meaning of a smoldering gaze; she felt like his eyes were drilling into her as they showed his feelings clearly. Suddenly she was impatient, wanting him so badly she couldn't wait another moment.

She stepped back and, without releasing his eyes, reached up and tugged loose the bow at her nape; the gown, as it was designed to do, slithered to the floor leaving her clothed only in the lacy robe. His eyes widened but before he could move she shrugged the robe off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet with the gown. "Now you," she said huskily.

Still holding her eyes he did as she asked, peeling the boxer briefs down and away and then standing back up. Her eyes were glued to him until they came together again and the sudden skin-on-skin made them both gasp, though she never did remember them moving towards each other.

His hands were all over her as he slathered kisses all along her shoulder and neck, half-bent-over but keeping their lower bodies pressed together. She could do nothing for the moment but hold onto him, swimming in a haze of sensation and feeling every nerve ending in her body spark with his touch. His hands were big and warm and gentle, his lips soft and hot as they explored everywhere he could reach. He nibbled his way along her shoulder then gave a gentle nip at the very end, raising his head to gaze down at her with dark eyes. "The bed," he husked, swinging her around as they moved towards the several-times-mentioned piece of furniture. She stumbled a little as she moved backwards and he took hold of her waist, lifting her almost effortlessly and placing her on the soft sheets. She scooted back near the middle of the huge bed, making plenty of room for him to join her.

She lay back, looking up at him through suddenly heavy-lidded eyes, as he stood over her for a moment. It had been so long since she'd touched or even seen a naked, aroused man that she realized just how much she missed it, and she ached to get her hands on him as well.

But as she moved to sit up, he crawled up on the bed on hands and knees and gently took one of her feet in his hands, slathering his tongue under her insole and up along her ankle. She fell back boneless. Scully had never had a man pay attention to her feet before and a low moan escaped despite herself. She'd never had any idea that it could be so exquisite and arousing.

"You like that, Scully? How about this?" he kissed his way up her calf to the back of her knee, where he swiped his tongue sideways across the sensitive skin in the fold there. Luckily he was holding her ankle by then because her leg jerked in reaction as she let out another breathy whimper. She'd never been very vocal in bed but then she'd never had a man treat her like this before, she realized dazedly, as if she was a rich dessert to be savored and every bit of it tasted. At this rate she'd be screaming before he even got inside her! "Oh, I think that meets with your approval," he murmured, scooting up further on the bed on his stomach and beginning to slowly, methodically kiss and lick up the inside of her thigh, hands sliding beneath her legs to cup her waist from the sides. "Don't worry, I have no plans to stop anytime soon unless you tell me to."

This was not at _all_ what she'd expected, Scully thought as she realized where he was heading and what he was about to do to her. In her imaginings he'd simply covered her body with his (for variety, sometimes she'd imagined herself on top but mostly it was him), they'd humped like rabbits until she came and then he came and then they went back to their normal lives. But it seemed that Mulder had other ideas, one of which was apparently to enjoy this one-time experience in ways that she hadn't imagined.

"Let go, Scully, let me hear you," he said huskily, lips moving against the tender skin of her inner thigh. "Don't keep it in, let yourself go. For this one time, do whatever you feel like doing, " he lifted his head slightly and gazed up at her, showing everything he was thinking and feeling on his expressive face. "I want you to; I know I'm going to unless you don't like it."

"I like it, Mulder," she managed to utter. "Oh, God, I can't tell you how much I like it."

"Then I'll keep right on going," he said.

Some time later she lay back shaking as he crawled up her body, kissing and licking at her lightly sweated skin along the way, covering her gently like a living blanket. He rested on his elbows and brushed her hair out of her face with gentle hands that then cradled her face. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said huskily, dipping his head to slather open-mouthed, loving kisses across her breasts and even in the valley between and above, just below the base of her throat. "You are so much more than I even dreamed of, Scully, you're amazing."

"So are you," she whispered, running her fingers through his thick, soft hair. "It's never been like this for me before, Mulder. You're making me crazy."

"Good, then I'm doing it right," he smiled down at her as he moved his hands to slide under her shoulders.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathed.

He groaned at her words. "If I only have this one time with you I'm going to make it last, and enjoy every moment," he said huskily, lifting his head to gaze down into her eyes meaningfully. "I'm in no hur--"

She could take no more; something inside her snapped with a finality that there was no arguing with. She grabbed his face with both hands and brought it to hers, capturing his mouth with her lips. He let out a strangled groan and returned the kiss enthusiastically, his tongue dueling with hers as their lips slanted back and forth against each other. Without thinking about it she wrapped her legs around him and using one arm for leverage, rolled them over so that she was sprawled across his long, lean body.

"Pretty slick, there, Agent Scully," he murmured against her lips as they came to rest in the new position, his hands now on her hips. "You can toss me around anytime you like."

"And I will," she replied in kind, finding the feeling of his lips against hers as they spoke to be unbelievably erotic. "You know damn well that there will be more than just this one time, Mulder, we have the whole weekend here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he said breathlessly.

"Nothing."

A while and two rooms later they panted together for a few moments before she stood up straight on shaky legs and he turned her around and crushed her in his arms against his strong chest. "I _have_ got to tell you," he panted in her ear. "Whether you like it or not, I am so in love with you that I can't see straight."

"Oh, Mulder, I love you too," she murmured, holding him tight against her with her arms around his chest, the side of her face against his chest. "How could I not be in love with you even when I was fooling myself about it?"

He loosened his arms and his mouth descended on hers, and even if he hadn't told her she'd have known his feelings for her from just that. One hand cupped the back of her head, the other around her waist holding her body against his. When the fiery kiss ended she gazed up into his eyes with a small smile, running her hands up and down his back. "What do you say we take our untouched wine and go see how well we fit in that little hot tub?" she suggested.

His eyes lit up as he returned her smile. "And afterwards...?"

She felt her smile grow into a grin. "As I said before, we have all weekend. I'm open to suggestions?"

His smile faded a little as he said, "Just the weekend?"

She huffed. "Are you kidding me, Mulder? Like either of us is going to go without from now on. If nothing else we're just far too good at this to stop. Quit worrying about it. So, hot tub?"

His grin rivaled the sun as he swept her up in his arms. "If I manage not to trip and break myself or something along the way."

"I think you're done with that, G-man. No more hurting yourself—you got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Whoa! Damn, Scully, you don't fight fair. Hey, do that again..."

_finis_


End file.
